The Hidden
by Helensdragon
Summary: When Naruto is fighting Sasuke after the death of Donzo Naruto makes the choice to eliminate him instead of continuing to save him. With this choice his secrets come to the surface. Now he starts to show just what it is he can really do. (mentioning of atrocity's in the past)
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a story that I have been working on for a while now. I know I had promised more chapters in my other stories but my natural ability to be a dits has seen to that not happening. So I'm typing this one up since I have several chapters already hand written. This one is also a bit of an experiment. The whole thing will be in first person point of view just switching who's view.

Chapter One

Naruto POV

I was yet again standing before the Kyubi's cage, looking into malevolent read eyes. "**Let me out flesh bag or we will die"** growled Kyubi.

"If you want to live heal my body and gather Natural Energy for me to use. Do this and the next time I have a chance to rest you and I can talk about where we will go from there" I snarled back.

**"just give me your body and you would not have to worry about anything again."** The Kyubi roared as he thrashed against the bars of his cage. I put my hand into my coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to him.

"Do this my way or I will use this." I hissed through clenched teeth. When Kyubi looked at the seal on the paper his eyes widened and he backed away from me.

**"How?"**

"I will tell you later. First Madara and Sasuke need to be eliminated." With a sigh, Kyubi closed his eyes in defeat.

**"Fine we will do this your way."** I bowed my head in thanks and opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring down at me, He held a Kunai to my throat and was about to slice me open. I caught his hand in my left hand and grabbed his throat with my right. I could hear Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan calling my name in fear.

"You have made your choice and now I have made mine." I whisper as I activate sage mode again and pushed the empty shell of my best friend off me. While he was still in the air I exploded into action. Creating a massive amount of Kage Bushin I attacked both Sasuke and Madara at the same time. It took a while but I finally cornered them both together and hit them with a Rasenshurekin.

It was over, I sank to my knees and closed my eyes hoping to block the image of Sasuke's mangled body, but it was branded into my mind.

Trusting Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei to watch over me I allowed myself to fall into the peace of oblivion.

Sakura POV

Kami No! I watched in horror as Sasuke's hand plunged into Naruto's chest with a chidori for the second time in the last few minutes. Naruto fell to the ground and Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and was about to slice Naruto's throat. Surprisingly Naruto got his third wind and forcefully pushed Sasuke away. Then Kage Bushin were everywhere. The Kage Bushin kept me and Kakashi-sensei from helping. I'm torn inside watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting. I was going to take the burden of Sasuke's death upon myself, but I failed and when Sasuke was about to kill me I was saved once again by Naruto. Why is it I can't seem to protect him from anything. He is always the one protecting me. And now it is over. Sasuke and Madara are both dead. Kakashi-sensei is carrying Naruto on his back heading to Konoha with all haste. I'm retuning to wake up the boys who came with me. Kiba is going to yell at me big time. Sai will probably say something so will Shikamaru.

Kami why is it, that I'm so useless when it comes to helping Naruto? I have worked so hard to become useful, but all I can do for him is patch up his wounds.

Naruto POV

I have chosen to have my talk with Kyubi before I let others know I have regained consciousness.

**"Where did you get that seal?"** He asked me.

"Shortly after my fight with Pain I opened a scroll given to me by Pa Toad. In the scroll was that seal and instructions on how to use it and what it does."

**"And you understood it?"** Kyubi asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said with a nod. "During the fight with Pain when my father fixed the warping in the seal, he told me you did not attack Konoha of your own free will." Kyubi looked startled for a second then angry. After a while he spoke.

**"No I did not...I was being controlled."**

"By Madara."

**"Yes, by Madara."** I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"How much of my life have you seen through my eyes?" I asked him. He is really curious now. I can see it in his eyes.

**"Why?"** Was that apprehension in his eyes as well?... No matter. Now is not the time to analyze the reason behind it.

"Because I figure you are holding a grudge against Madara for what he did to you, and I'm not yet convinced that he is dead. So if you want a piece of what remains, You and I need to come to an accord." For a few moments he silently looked at me blinking.

**"You are not talking like your usual self... Why?"** his voice was full of confusion and suspicion.

"Because, for once I have taken off my mask. Now how much have you seen through my eyes?"

**"Not much. Mainly only what has happened in recent years when your emotions were running high."** This confirmed my suspicions.

"Then let me show you" With that I willed my past to appear on the water's surface. As the memories pass Kyubi's eyes open wide and emotions I could not decipher appeared in them.

Kyubi POV

What is going on? The brat is not acting like he did in the past. His face normally broadcast his emotions, but now it is blank. And why does he want to know what I was able to see?

**"Why?"** I asked.

"Because I figure you are holding a grudge against Madara for what he did to you, and I'm not yet convinced that he dead. So if you want a piece of what remains, you and I need to come to an accord." A what?... did he just say an accord? This is strange.

**"You are not talking like your usual self...Why?"**

"Because, for once I have taken off my mask. Now how much have you seen through my eyes?" Taken off his mask?

**"Not much. Mainly only what has happened in recent years when your emotions were running high."** his expression did not change. Like he was not surprised.

"Then let me show you." Images appeared on the water's surface. The first images were from a small child running from a mob crying out for the child's death. The child was saved by an ANBU wearing a dog mask. The dog ANBU appeared repeatedly saving the boy and checking him over for injury. Then the boy entered the Ninja Academy and slowly Iruka-sensei took over for Dog. But no matter how hard they tried the boy was not always saved in time to prevent gruesome atrocity from being inflicted on the boy.

We Bijuu may have at one time been part of the Juubi, but we are individual beings now and all of us have descendants among the humans, and over time we have all come to care for our young. And because of this we no longer willingly attacked the humans. (not that they seemed to notice) so the images of beatings and rapes the boy suffered sickened me greatly. But what amazed me the most, was that the boy did not hate those who had harmed him. In fact he was willing to put his own life on the line to protect them.

**"Enough"** I said **"I get the idea."** I close my eyes for a moment then look at him again. The images were gone now. **"What is it you want me to do?"** I ask.

"Well since everyone will freak out at this point on time if I use your chakra I ask that you gather natural energy for me now. I will be talking with the others, mainly Kakashi-sensei about using your chakra and learning to work with you as a team." He fidgeted for a second. "But they won't listen without meeting you first." I could see he was thinking of how to accomplish this task.

**"Why don't I teach you a jutsu that will bring them here?"** I asked him.

"I already know one I just need to figure out how to get them to agree to meeting you." Wait what? He already know such a jutsu? Since when?

**"Can I ask what exactly you are capable of?"** he looks at me and blinks at me for a moment.

"Oh yeah just a second." With that he turns and walks away.

Naruto POV

Well duh Naruto, he won't be all that effective if he does not know what there is to work with. I swear that my mask becomes a little too real at times. Though I think Kakashi-sensei is starting to see through it meaning Shikamaru will to. Well if I drop it slowly I should not freak every one out. Okay now where did I put that list again? Oh yes that's right.

I walked calmly down the corridors of my mind to a room that looks like an office. Quickly I search through a pile of scrolls to find the one that lists the jutsu that I am willing to admit knowing at this point. After all a good Ninja never parts with all of his secrets, right? I returned to Kyubi and held the scroll open for him to read. It was kind of comical watching his eyes open wider and wider as he read the list. Jiraiya taught me most of what is on the list and the rest where in the Konoha library. Or the forbidden scroll I was 'tricked' into stealing.

**"And you remember all of those?"** He asked me in disbelief.

"My memory is not as bad as people think." I said as I rolled up the scroll. "In fact I actually have an almost photographic memory." I put the scroll into my pack to return it once I'm done talking with the Kyubi. "I'm going to slowly remove most of my mask under the guise of growing up. But you will be the only one to see me with it completely off."

**"Well kit, I will do whatever I can to help."** Wow this is turning out better that I had hoped.

"Thank you... I will bring Kakashi-sensei first in a week or two. I will give you a heads up before I do. And I will set up a connection so you can see what is going on most of the time." I started to turn around to leave.

**"Only most of the time?"**

"Do you really want to watch me bathe or relieve myself, or once I find a girl of my own our intimate moments?" I ask in irritation. I mean come on that should be common sense.

**"Oh... well no the bathing or reliving yourself bit, but the other..."** I know my shock had to show on my face.

"PERVERT!" I yell and storm off "WHY THE HELL AM I SURROUNDED BY FUCKING PERVERTS?!"

**"What I do?"** I herd the Kyubi call out from the distance.

TBC

AN: So tell me what you think so far of this new story. And if you want to Beta the story Pleas tell me.

Naruto: (whacks me on the head)

Me: "what the hell was that for?"

Naruto: "why am I surrounded by perverts?

Me: "It's not my fault. I'm starting this after Donzo dies."

Naruto: " that dose not explain Kyubi or the chomos.

Me: "I was hanging out with Kyubi when I got the idea for this and believe me he is worse in real life then he will be in this story."

Naruto: (shutters ant the thought of a worse Pervert Kyubi) "and the chomos?"

Me: "Kyubi's idea"  
>Naruto:...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Naruto: "NO MORE PERVERTS!" (gets in my face)

Sakura: (punches Naruto) "let her right"

Me: (Watches Naruto disappear in the distance.) "Nice... Think he will be back before I'm done with the chapter?"

Sakura: "Maybe"

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

I open my eyes to find myself on Kakashi-sensei's back, and the gates of Konoha in the distance. "What hit me?" I mumble in his ear.

"A few chidori and Tsunade-sama's fist." Kakashi chuckled. I chuckled to. "So you ever going to show me the true you behind the mask?" I did now show my surprise... I hope.

"What are you talking about sensei?" He turns his head and looks at me with his normal eye.

"Underneath the underneath, Naruto." Shit, busted.

"How long?" Might as well figure out when I slipped.

"During your fight with Sasuke you used jutsu you should not yet know. Confirmed what I have always sensed." The approach of other Konoha nin caught my attention while he spoke.

"Let's continue this later where no one else will hear," I said softly. Hmm a good way to get him to meet with Kyubi. "I think I can walk now sensei." He chuckled and carefully set me down. Pain raced thru my body as I tried to find my balance. Shit note to self, when on some one's back for long periods of time your muscles become stiff, and it is worse when you are injured.

"You sure you do not want me to carry you in?" Kakashi sensei asked with that eye smile of his.

"No I will be fine once I stretch a little."

"Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka-sensei called out as he came near. Shikaku and Kotetsu were with him.

"Iruka-sensei I'm back." I call out and plaster my trademark grin across my face.

Kakashi POV

The kid is a good actor. It took bluffing him with the phrase Underneath the underneath just to get any real proof that he had a mask, and it is still firmly in place, dose Iruka-sensei even suspect he is fussing over a mask and not the real Naruto? We have been back for a week now and both Iruka and Sakura-chan have been fussing over Naruto all week. But finally I have found a moment alone with him. "Yo" I call out as I meet him at the memorial.

"Hey sensei." he calls out with a cheesy grin. "You're late."

"Well you see... no I'm not." in fact I'm early, Naruto starts laughing at me

"I know but I wanted to see how you would react."

"I see" same old prankster.

"Now sensei have you ever heard of the Eye to Mind-jutsu?"

"No I have not." What is he talking about? What does this jutsu have to do with his mask?

"Well the Eye to Mind-jutsu will allow us to speak in my mindscape. And before you say anything it is the only way I will continue that conversation." There was a hard gleam in his eyes that I have never seen before. He did not have to elaborate what conversation, After all that is why I called him hear.

"Then let's do this" I say.

"Good." he reaches out with his right hand and places it on my left shoulder. "Close your eyes." I do , but darkness is not what greets me. I'm now in an immaculate office. There is a wall with drawers in it and the drawers are numbered one through fifteen. "Those are my memories." Naruto said from behind me. "I only pretend to have a bad memory. In truth my memory is almost photographic." I turn to look at him only to blink in shock,. The goof I have always known was gone replaced by a serious young man with an air of confidence. In his hand was a scroll held out for me to take. "These are the jutsu I know."

"All of them, or what you are willing to admit to?" I ask as I look over the list. I was surprised by how long it was.. most of them I recognized as ones Jiraiya used or were from the same scroll as the Kage Bushin. I look at him when he does not reply and find a what do you think expression on his face. "Right dumb question."

"Come with me." he said as he walked towards the door. "We only started here to grab that list."

"Where are we going?" Why can't we talk hear? He ignored me and continued out the door. When I fallowed him I was surprised to find dark hallways flooded with water. And pipes along the ceiling. It reminds me of a sewer, but without the smell. "Naruto what is up with this hallway?" He chuckled darkly and looked over his shoulder at me.

"When you are in someone's mind like this you will learn something important by viewing your surroundings. After all they are a reflection of one's self-image." He gestured to the walls, ceiling and floor. "Though it is cleaner now than when I was twelve, this is what I truly think of myself." I stopped dead in my tracks, and I know my eyes widened and if it was not for my mask I know my jaw would as well. This is what the villagers have done to him? And he is still willing to lay down his live for them? "Don't worry too much about it Dog-son. You , Iruka, the Sandaime, Tsunade and Jiraiya kept it from getting to bad."

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I ..." he covered my mouth with his hand before I could finish apologizing.

"Don't. I know you did everything within your power and that is enough." What could I say to that? Oh kami-sama what have they done to this poor boy, this pure hearted boy? Naruto started walking again and I followed him. After a bit I started to hear something, It sounded like breathing. Is that the Kyubi?

"What is that sound?" I asked as the sound got louder.

"That is fuzz-but." Who's Fuzz... Did he just call the Kyubi Fuzz-But?!

**"I heard that"** called out a dark and sinister voice.

"I know!" Naruto called out with a grin. "That's why I said it."

**"Brat."** The voice chuckled. Wait the Kyubi was chuckling? What the hell? We walked into a large chamber with a massive Gold gate that would put Konoha's main gate to shame. And behind that gate I could sort of see the Kyubi. **"Hey kit, did you worn the man before bringing him here?"**

Naruto POV

**"Hey kit, did you worn the man before bringing him here?"** Kyubi asked me. Kakashi was doing a good impression of a statue.

"Now where's the fun be in that?" I asked. "Plus it is easier to get them to talk to you this way." I smirked at Kakashi who was coming out of his shock.

"Naruto, what is going on here?" Kakashi's voice though stern was filled with confusion.

"Well during my last fight with Sasuke Kyu agreed, though grudgingly to help gather natural energy while I fought." I started

**"Once the fight was done we had a bit of a heart to heart and agreed to work together."** Kyubi continued. **"And due to my presence within the kit causing him so much suffering I owe it to him to help him out."**

"Wait, if you feel you owe Naruto why are you only now helping him?" Kakashi asked angrily.

**"Because I can't see beyond this room without the Kit's permission." ** Kyubi answers with a tired sigh.

"Kyu did not know what I had been through till I showed him a week ago." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to me. "I no longer need to worry about him trying to take over, but others will panic if I openly start using his power." I looked at him pleadingly "Will you help me get the others to understand?"

Kakashi POV

THE KYUBI wants to HELP NARUTO?! My mind is going to melt from this I just know it. "Give me a moment to think." I tell him.

"Take as much time as you need. Time travels differently here. To those outside only a few seconds have passed." Only a few seconds? "Wonder as you much as you want in here."

"You're not afraid I will see something you don't want me to?" What is he thinking?  
>"The office we started in holds my secrets and it can't be found unless I'm with you." So that is why. I turn around and walk out of the chamber in a daze.<p>

I look around me as I walk. The water is only a few inches deep and the walls are fairly clean, but the pipes are rusted and in horrible condition. This is what the village has done to one of the most amazing ninjas we have, And yet this boy want's to protect them. I ran over what has happened to him and realized something. He called me dog-san. He knows I was the one to step in to save him when he was a small child. Memories of some of the things I found them doing to him surfaced and made me shudder. How can I say no to him, but can the Kyubi be trusted? That is the main question. I need more information but my head is ready to explode from what I have been told so far.

Sakura POV

Here I am once again sitting in a tree staring at the training grounds where team 7 took the bell test lost in the memories of the good old days where we were all together playing in my mind's eye. I miss those days. I watched as Naruto meets Kakashi-sensei at the memorial. They are too far away for me to hear what they are saying, but I'm surprised when they just stand there facing each other with their eyes closed and Naruto's hand on Kakashi's shoulder. I wonder what they are doing.

An hour passed before ether of them moved. Naruto removed his hand smiling in a way I have never seen before. It was sad, relieved and thankful all at the same time, Seeing that smile hit me like a ton of bricks. At that moment I realized that this was the first time I have ever seen him smile. How well do I truly know my team mate, my friend, my brother.

AN: Well hear is another chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it, and I know the story is on the slow side bit it will pick up.

Naruto: "I'M BACK!"

Me: "Good for you."

Naruto: "So what I miss?"

Sakura: "The whole chapter."

Naruto: (Pouts in a corner mumbling to himself.)

Me: (hands Naruto the chapter to read) "And no changing it, you're the last one to read it."

Tactition101: (Growls while releasing killing intent right behind him.) He better not change it. I just finished proofreading it.

Naruto: Eep!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey I'm back and I would like to thank Tactition101 for being the beta of this story. I own nothing but the crazy in my head.

Sakura: "Hurry and start writing before Naruto realizes you're working on a new chapter."

Me: "Sounds good, will do."

Tactition101: Too late. (Points to said blond entering room then grins evilly.) By the way Naruto, did you really think I wouldn't notice how you changed the spelling of some of the words when I read the posted material?

Naruto: Eep!

Tactition101: (Still grinning) Here's a little something to remind you not to do it again, Wind Style: Homing Wind Senbon Jutsu!

Naruto: Gaaah! (Runs away with a hundred wind Senbon tracking him.)

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

It has been a month since I took Kakashi-sensei to see Kyu, and things have been going well so far. I have started to act a little bit more mature and people are taking it well. But right now I'm sitting at my favorite place in all of Konoha. On top of my father's head, the view up here is breathtaking.

I feel a presence behind me that was trying to remain hidden. Sakura has been doing this off and on all this month. I think she wants to ask me something, but I'm not sure. "I know you're there Sakura." I call out. Slowly she walks out from her hiding spot.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked me.

"When I meditate for sage mode I can sense all life around me." While that is true it was not how I knew she was there, but I have not yet let down enough of my mask for the truth to be believable.

"I see." After a moment she comes and sits beside me and puts her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I was too weak to help you fight Sasuke." was whispered so softly that I almost did not hear her. Is that what is bothering her? Oh Sakura.

"Don't say that. You are one of the strongest people I know." For a long time we sat there quietly. It was peaceful and I enjoyed it. "Hey, want to go get some ramen?" It was getting close to dinner time and I am hungry.

"How about I make you dinner instead of going out to eat." Wait, she wants to cook for me? She has never cooked for me before.

"Sounds good to me." Oh wow, Sakura is going to cook for me, I'm so excited. "Race ya!" I call out as I start running to her place.

"Naruto!" she cries out and I can hear the fond exasperation in her voice. I love moments like these. They have been happening more and more as we have gotten older. "Get back here and start the race right!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, the race has already started and we have to finish it before we can start another!"

Sakura POV

That scoundrel! But I love that bright smile on his face. That smile from a month ago has been haunting me. And for that reason I have found myself practically stalking him. He about gave me a heart attack when called me out like that. Maybe I should talk to him about what I saw that day. We arrive at my apartment and he is cheering his victory like the goof ball I always thought he was. Smiling I let him in and head to the kitchen and started dinner. I thought he would start complaining when I took out the ingredients for stir fry. But instead he helped me chop up the vegetables.

"You seem surprised Sakura-chan" he said while laughing and tossing a peace of carrot at me. Laughing as I catch it with my mouth I smile at him.

"Pleasantly so. I'm happy that you are willing to eat something other than ramen." And with a wink at him I start putting the vegetables into the wok. I'm hoping to have him over more so I can get to know the him that is under the mask I know so well.

Naruto POV

Dinner with Sakura was great. The only problem was that she seemed to be distracted by something. I have a feeling that she suspects I'm hiding something. It would explain the recent stalker like tendencies.

**"I think you're right kit."** I was so deep in thought I nearly jumped when I heard Kyubi.** "Sorry you were thinking so loud I could not help but to hear"** Was his reply to the mental glare I sent him.

"Maybe I should introduce her to you next... But Tsunade might kill me if she finds out that Sakura knew before her." I could hear Kyu's rumbling laugh as I finished getting ready for bed and climbed into my bed. "I'm so glad I can entertain you" I mumble and close my eyes to sleep.

Kakashi POV

Finally! Home sweet home. The next day after my talk with Naruto I was sent on a mission and I have finally returned. Though being away helped me think of ways to help Naruto, a month is too long to be away. I'm having a hard time deciding what I want to do first after reporting in. Do I want to see Naruto or Iruka first?... Well time ended up making my mind up for me. By the time I was able to leave the Hokage tower it was past midnight. So home it is, to curl up in bed with Iruka. But as I open my front door I find my lover up and pacing back and forth. "Iruka?" Iruka stops and jerks around to look at me. The next thing I know, he is in my arms.

"Kakashi. Oh thank Kami you're home." is whispered in my ear in a shaky voice.

"Ruka babe what is wrong?" I ask as I gently rock him back and forth. He just shook his head and held me tighter. That action tells me exactly what is wrong. Ever since the attack by Pain my poor Iruka has had nightmares over my temporary death. And for him to be this worked up he has had them more than once while I was away. "Oh baby, I'm here. Come now let's get to bed and I will hold you the rest of the night." A weak okay was all I got as I led him to our room. I wish there was some way I could take these nightmares away. When morning came we got ready for the day and I waked him to the academy before heading over to Naruto's apartment. While I was gone I thought a lot about what I learned that day and how to help Naruto.

Naruto POV

Knock, Knock, Knock. The sound of someone knocking on my door brought me out of my wonderful dream about the night before. With a low growl I get out of bed and answer the door. Ah it is Kakashi. I leave the door open and head over to my kitchen. I hear Kakashi-sensei follow me after shutting the door. "So how was your mission?" I ask as I put the kettle on to make tea.

"Good, annoying though. The lord's wife would not get the hint that I'm not interested. I even found her in my bed naked one night." He was chuckling as he said that. "But it seems it was hard on my poor Ruka." That caught my attention. Ruka? Does he have a girlfriend?

"Who is Ruka?" The wait, you don't know? look he gave me let me know I missed something that was out in the open.

"Did Iruka not tell you that him and I are together now?" They are WHAT now?!

"I thought you liked girls." I blurted out. Oh man, how did I miss this?

"I'm bi actually and so is Iruka." He cocked his head to the side. "He really did not tell you?"

"No he did not. But then we really did not get much of a chance to catch up." I cannot believe this. How did this happen? And why? "What do you mean by it was hard on him?"

"Ever since my temporary death during Pain's attack he has had nightmares about losing me. If I'm there he calms down quickly, but if I'm not..." Just looking at him I knew what he meant. Iruka must have been bad off when Kakashi-sensei got home.

"I see... Will he be alright?" Maybe I should go see him later when the academy gets out.

"He will be fine in a few days, but for now he is being clingy... not that I mind it is good to know he wants me around." Now this is a side of Kakashi-sensei I have not seen before. Vulnerability on this level is not something you show to just any one. I'm being shown a sign of great trust.

"I'm happy for the two of you." I say as I pull him into a hug. Stiffly he returns my hug before pulling away.

"Thanks Naruto. Now as good as this mushy stuff is, it is not why I am here."

"Yes I know, so what ideas did you come up with while on your mission?"

AN: That is all for this chapter.

Naruto: Enters room with an outfit that looks like it was worn by the hulk and dried blood trails running down his body. "Hey you did the chapter without me again!"

Me: "Sorry inspiration pulled out his whip and told me to work."

Naruto: "Yeah, right."

Inspiration: taps Naruto on the shoulder "Actually it was a flogger and it was a fun time for me and Kyubi."

Naruto: "What the hell?"

Me: "Is that what you call it?" walks away.

Inspiration: "Yes, yes it is."

Tactition101: "Okay, did not want to know that, moving on." (Tosses Naruto a scroll.) "Here, read that."

Naruto: Catches scroll as he says "Why?"

Tactition101: (Grins Evilly) It lists everything I have been authorized to do if you mess with my corrected files again.

Naruto: Gulps and unrolls the scroll. Eyes flit back and forth as he reads, getting more worried as they continue down before they widen in sheer horror as he reads number twenty eight and he faints.

Tactition101: (Chuckles) That ought to keep him out of my hair for a while. Until next time readers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well I'm back for another chapter.

Naruto: "About time."

Sakura: "It has not been that long Naruto."

Naruto: "Yes it has."

Me: Knocks Naruto down and sits on his back.

Naruto: "Hey what..." Sakura gags him.

Me: "I own nothing but my crazily wired self."

Tactition101: "I, on the other hand, own the power to make Naruto's life miserable if he manages to tick me off enough." (Gains shark grin while holding a certain scroll in hand.)

Naruto: Eyes widen in horror before they roll back into his head and his body sags.

Tactition101: Evil cackle.

Chapter 4

Sakura POV

Having dinner with Naruto last night was fun. Not informative on what is hidden inside, but fun. I have been humming all morning as I get ready for my shift at the Hospital. I will have to invite him over more often. As I walk to the Hospital I see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei walking the same direction. "Naruto, Kaka-sensei." I call out as I jog to catch up. They stop and wait for me. "Good to see you're back Kaka-sensei, and how are you this morning Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei nods and gives me his patented eye smile and starts walking on my right and Naruto on my left with a big grin that looked more real than the others.

"I'm doing good Sakura-chan. How about you?" He had his hands behind his head as he walked and a bounce in his step, but something seemed off.

"I'm good. Hey would the two of you like to come over for dinner? Iruka-sensei can come to." There was a brief flash across Naruto's face. So fast that I could not read it and if I had not seen that smile I would have thought I imagined it. I wonder if I had brushed off other such flashes?

"I would love to Sakura, and I will be sure to bring Iruka with me." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"I will be there as well." Naruto yelled as he pulled me into a big hug. Giggling I returned the hug.

"Great I will see you then." When he put me down we had to part ways as I entered the hospital and they continued on most likely to the Hokage Tower. With a smile I start my rounds. I plan what I'm going to cook for everyone. Then a thought struck me. Does Naruto know about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei being a couple? Oh that could be awkward.

Naruto POV

Dinner at Sakura's again tonight. Now I knew she had to have noticed something. Hmmm maybe I should bring her in on my secret? Oh well I will have time to decide that later. Right now I have to worry about how Tsunade-baachan will react. Kakashi-sensei and I both decided we will bring her in on it now rather than later. Respectfully Kakashi-sensei knocked on Baachan's office door, there was a quiet enter from the other side. The look on her face when she realized I was there was priceless.

"I'm going to take the omission of your usual entrance means I'm not going to like this." She said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hokage-sama what we need to talk to you about is important but for your ears only at this point." Kakashi said in the emotionless tone of the ANBU.

"Everyone out." Barked Tsunade causing several ANBU to come out of hiding and leave. After they left she activated a seal that closed the room off from the outside world. "Now what is going on?" she demanded from behind her steeped hands.

"First of all," I started "have you heard of the Eye-to-Mind-jutsu?" At this Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I have. But who told you of it?" I looked her in the eye and smiled.

"An old dusty book in a forgotten corner of the Library." She raised an eyebrow at me. "And that is all I will say outside of that jutsu." I could see the gears in her mind start working double time at that. Now I had to wait for her decision and see how much she trusts me.

"Fine let's do it." she said with a smile as she walked to me.

"Kakashi-sensei please stand beside Baachan." Once he had done so I put my hands on their shoulders.

Tsunade POV

This is very disconcerting. I don't like it that the brat is acting out of character. It is confirming what Jiraiya and I suspected and feared. When the first thing I saw was an office I started to relax a little. The place was clean and the shelves only slightly cluttered, but the drawers in the wall where what really caught my attention. "Those are my memories." he said from behind me. "Come we only started here to get this." I turned around and he handed me a scroll. "These are Jutsu that I know." And with that he left through a door I had not seen. Apprehensively I walk through the door and when I see what is on the other side I want to cry. This dark dank sewer is what he thinks of himself? Oh Kami what has this village done to my boy? As we walk I hear what sounds like breathing.

"I take it we are going to see the Kyubi because he has something to do with why we are here?" Naruto looks over his shoulder and grins at me.

"Well fuzz butt is part of why we are here but not the only reason." Wait did Naruto just call the kyubi-no-yoko fuzz butt?

"You love how people react to you calling him that don't you." Stated Kakashi as he shook his head.

**"Yes he does."** boomed a gravelly voice. **"Stop wasting time kit and get in here."** Naruto started laughing and turned a corner leading us into a cavernous room that was dominated by a gigantic gate held closed by a slip of paper that had seal written on it. Within the cage it was pitch black but I could see hints of movement then suddenly the Kyubi was right there looking down on us with a gleeful grin.

"So you're the Kyubi." I say "You owe this boy a lot." At that the grin disappeared and was replaced by what looked like remorse. I'm not yet convinced that it is.

"Baachan..." Naruto started but I interrupted him.

"Naruto I want to talk to Kyubi alone." I'm going to give the bastard a peace of my mind.

"But..." He started again but was interrupted by Kyubi this time.

**"I think it will be for the best kit." **Why was he calling Naruto Kit? Naruto looked at the Kyubi for a moment then sighed and gestured for Kakashi to follow him out of the room. When they left the entrance vanished leaving me alone with the Kyubi for what felt like an hour. I laid into him telling him what I thought of him and how much he has ruined my Naruto's life. The whole time he quietly took it without defending himself. In fact he flinched a few times. When I was done he was quiet for a few moments. **"I'm so sorry and I will do my best to make it up to the boy"** Wait what? **"For most of the atrocities that happened to him I could not see or hear what was happening. Now that he has shown me I'm fully aware of how much I have harmed him just by being sealed within him and I will now do all within my power to help him. And I know he will probably never tell you this but in his eyes you are like a mother to him. Jiraiya was like a father and Kakashi a beloved uncle. Leaving Iruka and Sasuke cherished brothers."** Do I dare to believe him? He could be telling me what I want to hear.

"You better or I will find a way to force you to." I glared at him when he stared to laugh.

**"No need to worry on that front Tsunade. The kit already has a seal that will make me his slave if he so wishes."**

"He has a what?!" How did he get that?! I look through the list he had given me and found nothing of the sort on the list. "How do you know he has it?"

**"He showed it to me. He knows far more then what is on that list. That list is what he is currently willing to admit to. After all he has a photographic memory."** My head shot up and I looked at him. **"We should wrap this up the kit is getting impatient."** I nod and the entrance to the room reappears.

"What the hell took so long?" Naruto yells as he reenters the room. "Never mind we have other things to discuss."

AN: Me: "So I will leave this here for now."

Naruto: "Wait I want to read more."

Kyubi: "I could tell you a story about you." me and Naruto turn and look at him.

Me: "Let me guess it will be X rated. " Naruto gulps

Tactition101: Blinks at me before he grins. "While it's tempting to let this continue, I don't want to permanently scar the readers so soon. So I've got a better idea." Seeing everyone now looking at him, he pulls out the Team Fortress 2 game he got for his birthday yesterday (March 6) and said "Game Night anyone?"

All: "Yeah!" (Naruto looking very relieved with his fist pump.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Me: "Okay time to get to work."

Naruto: "Yes a new chapter!"

Me: "Shut up and sit down and be quiet."

Naruto: "Why should I?" Looks at me and sees I have headphones on. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

Tactition101: "Naruto."

Naruto: Looks at Tactition101 "What?"

Tactition101: Smirks "Number One." Pulls out frilly pink ballerina outfit complete with shoes and tiara and jumps Naruto pinning him to the floor.

Naruto: "NOOOOOO!"

Chapter 5

Naruto POV

Well that was nerve wracking... And weird... Secret tongue lashings have occurred in my own mind and I was not invited. I don't even know what was said. Quietly we walked away from Tsunade-baachan's office with a half formed plan of action for the future. I look up to gauge the time and see that it is about midday. "So how about lunch and then training until the academy gets out?" I suggest.

"Sure." was Kakashi's reply and we head over to Ichiraku for Ramen. Lunch was delicious and training was fun. Now that he knows more about me I can do some things I could not before. It was funny when I turned the 1000 years of pain on him. Although it turned out to be a Kage Bushin he still got the memory.

Kakashi POV

It is amazing what he can do. I know he is still hiding things from me, but what he revealed is just amazing. I can tell that some of the moves he pulled are not practiced moves due to the choppiness of them compared to what he normally does, but we will train that and smooth out the movements. Maybe teach him some other styles so he has more than the academy basic and brawling. The academy is about to get out so we are headed that way. "So how did the two of you hook up?" Naruto asks while studying one of the rooftops.

"It was shortly after you left to train with Jiraiya. We would get together to see if the other had gotten any news from you. Over time we got to know each other very well and sort of realized one day we loved each other."

"So I'm why you got together" he crowed with a cheesy grin. "That means you owe me."

"Is that so?" I ask playing along. "I wonder what Iruka would say about that?" I pretended to contemplate that thought, expecting him to back down.

"Why don't we find out?" was his reply with a wide grin he looks at me and took off running towards the academy. With a smirk I shushine to the academy and wait for him in the hall by Iruka's class room. I since him coming but instead of entering thru the door like he normally did he went through the window, just as the bell rang.

Iruka POV

I could feel Kakashi waiting at the door to the classroom which was unusual. Since he normally waits at the window. This slightly worried me until I sensed Naruto coming. Well that makes sense then, they must have agreed to meet up. I was finishing giving my class their homework assignments when the bell rang and Naruto came thru the window instead of the door. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto called out excitedly as he crashed into me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Then he whispered in my ear. "So I hear you and Kakashi-sensei are together because of me. That means you both owe me." How did he? Kakashi. So it was an intervention not a meet up. Naruto actually got passed Kakashi. A wide grin spreads across my face.

"It appears so, and it looks like you got passed Kakashi to tell me." I said with a snicker as I looked at a disgruntled Kakashi over his shoulder. Proud of this accomplishment.

"Yep." from the corner of my eye I could see a few of my students watching. "Oh and Sakura-chan invited us all to dinner tonight." Now that sounded good. She is a fantastic cook.

"That is wonderful." I then looked at the students still in the classroom. "Do you need anything?" They shook their heads and ran out of the room. Looking back at my two boys... boys right they are not really boys anymore but I like the sound of it. "Well then help me clean up and we will go and see Sakura-chan then." With a poof several Naruto clones popped into existence and cleaned up all but my desk in just a few minutes. As we walk out the door Kakashi wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I could feel myself relax with the knowledge that he was still here. I hate how clingy I get after I have those nightmares. Thankfully Kakashi does not seem to mind.

"I love you." is whispered in my ear bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey I thought you did not like mushy stuff Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out without even looking at us... wait he heard that? I was not aware his hearing was that good.

"Not from you, I like it when it is between my Ruka and I." Kakashi shot back. "And you are not supposed to listen into private moments like that." Naruto turned around and started to walk backwards grinning at us.

"Then do not have them within my hearing range." I could see a gleam of mischief in his eyes. What is the boy up to now?

"Stop channeling chakra to your ears." Kakashi said obviously seeing the gleam as well.

"Naruto you know better than that." I say trying to be stern, and failing.

"Actually that time I was not channeling chakra to my ears. I just forgot to lower the intensity of my hearing after our training." Wait what? "Surprisingly the village is quieter today than normal." The look of confusion on his face was real. Has he always had such good hearing? And turning it down?

Naruto POV

Now that I really pay attention I have not heard the village this quiet in a long time. I wonder why it is so quiet. I stopped before we left the academy grounds and concentrate on my hearing to see if I could discern why. I can feel both Iruka and Kakashi watching me wondering what it was that I was doing but for now I ignore them. As I filter thru the sounds I cannot find any reason for the quiet. The quiet appears to be natural with no real cause. Strange, I will have to keep an ear out for anything out of place. With a smile I look at the two of them and start walking. "What was that Naruto?" Iruka asks worriedly.

"Don't worry I was just seeing if there were sounds that did not belong here that could cause the village to be so quiet. But it seems all is well." I plaster my biggest grin on my face to reassure him.

"Naruto." It was all that Kakashi said but I could hear a many words within that single word. He wants me to drop the act. I dropped the smile and looked him in the eye.

"We will get into it at Sakura's"

Iruka POV

What in the world is going on? Naruto is not acting like himself and Kakashi seems to know why. "Good they both need to know." Was all that Kakashi said as he pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss thru his mask on my temple. Now I'm worried about Naruto. What has he been hiding from me that Kakashi thinks I need to know?

AN: Me: "I know, I know. You want me to keep going but I need to work on my other stories as well."

Naruto: Grumbling as he finally gets out of his new ballerina outfit "No you don't."

Me: "Yes I do. And you should want the Sages one to be worked on to after all it has you in it."

Naruto: "Well yes work on that one as well but the others can be forgotten."

Saix puppy: "I will not be forgotten" pulls out his claymore and attacks Naruto.

Tactition101: Blinks at the sight before shrugs and reseals the ballerina outfit back inside the Scroll of Horrors (Patent Pending)


End file.
